


This Is The End Of Us

by Krasimer



Series: Khdo Doo Zrxqgv dqg Qhyhu Edfn Grzq [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Backstory, Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he notices about the other side of the portal is that everything is quiet. </p><p>His first assumption is that this is death: No noise, no sensation, nothing but the unending darkness that surrounds him and the overwhelming loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The End Of Us

The first thing he notices about the other side of the portal is that everything is quiet. 

His first assumption is that this is death: No noise, no sensation, nothing but the unending darkness that surrounds him and the overwhelming loneliness. When he turns to look, the portal is a smoldering ring of shadow that hangs in the air next to him, unsupported and vaguely menacing. His chin still hurts where his brother's knuckles landed, and he can feel the bruising that is starting to set in where the man shoved him.

If he thinks about it too much, the remembered feeling of floating through the air comes back and he feels sick.

Ford clutches his jacket closer, shivering in the sudden breeze, blinking against the rising light that lies before him. This isn't death, he has time to think before something comes racing over the hill towards him. The paranoia that he's been hoarding hits him all at once, forcing his tired legs into movement, and he starts running for a forest he can see in the distance.

The trees are purple and white, the leaves dripping in something that is probably better off not being touched.

His breath catches in his chest as he makes it between them, turns to watch the creature with far too many legs and eyes as it slams into the white tree trunks and snarls at him. The noise cuts out as the thing is liberally coated in the strange sap, falling unconscious and shuddering as it drops to the ground. 

For a moment, he watches it snore, then slips further into the forest, ignoring any potential supplies until he is safely on the other side. Safe might be an incorrect term in this situation, but he is safer, perhaps, than he was.

Everything in his vision is blurred, the loss of his glasses finally hitting him. 

He's practically blind and he's lost and he's in so much danger and it is all his damn brother's fault. The first thing he's greeted with and it seemed to want him dead, and the landscape doesn't seem much better. It's fascinating, but he can already tell that it's dangerous, especially when he doesn't know how the treesap would affect him if it got into his system.

Ford huffs out a breath, trying to ignore the pain in his head as he forges on ahead.

Six days awake and panicking, waiting for his twin to arrive so he could send him away with the key to his research culminating in his arrival in a world he doesn't recognize.

A world that might kill him.

 

XxXxX

 

His knees ache and his knuckles are bloody, shoulder an agonizing pain that he ignores as he continues to pound against the metal.

Eyes flooded with tears, Stan mutters wordlessly, pressing his forehead against the (inactive, useless, possibly broken) portal. His hands finally stop moving as he presses his palms to the metal, the ghostly sensation of his brother's skin against his when he hit the man long since faded in the wake of the violence he tried to resort to.

Surrounded by reminders of the other man and reminded of the (Now second, there's no way that the machine he broke before compares to this) most stupid thing he ever did, Stan gasps for air. His chest heaves, his lungs burn, and all he can see in his mind is the look on his brother's face as he floated through the air and into the portal. The book that Ford had tossed, the one that seemed so important to him and so stupid to Stan, lies on the floor behind him.

He turns to look at it.

It's a heavily bound book, made a satisfying thump when he'd taken it from his brother's hands the first time. There's a golden cutout of his brother's hand on the front, all six fingers present and accounted for.

Still ignoring the pain in his shoulder and hands, Stan slides over to it, picking it up gingerly and leafing through it, careful not to get blood on the pages. There's things inside of it that he never would have thought of in a million years, creatures from nightmares and fairytales and everything in between. Some of them send shivers of fear running down his spine, every bad dream he ever had seeming like nothing more than a stupid story.

The back of the book flips towards him, and it's only because of more than a decade of looking out for himself that he moves fast enough to stop it.

What he sees when he does makes him frown.

It looks like part of a diagram, like something he'd once seen hanging on the wall in the auto shop when he'd regretfully had to take his car in to fix something he couldn't do himself. The bottom part of it matches the portal, looks enough like the device that he thinks it might be the damn thing.

If, he thinks as he takes a deep breath, if he can put it all together then maybe he can get Ford back.

They'd once promised to stay as close as they always had been, urged by their mother and the loss of that same connection with her own sister. Once a twin, always a twin, but the loss of the other was a thing she had never really recovered from. 

He isn't gonna lose Ford forever, not if he can help it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Everytime I update this series, I feel a need to apologize.


End file.
